Matchmaker's Game
by JenniAnimeHotStuff
Summary: Tsukasa is high!...On sharpie? Well, he's high and is trying to make everyone's lives miserable...Has hints of Rimahiko...CRACKFIC! HAS BEEN EDITTED!


**A Matchmaker's Game**

(A Result of A Sugar-High Ten-Year-Old)

**Jenni: **Konnichi Wa!

**Ikuto:** The Title was totally random.

**Jenni:** I own Nuthin'.

**(7/8/11: **I've corrected any grammatical errors (and tweaked certain sentences). I hope you enjoy this new and improved version of _A Matchmaker's Game._I've also declared this fanfic a **_MAJOR_** crackfic. ~Jenni **)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Pair ups or Scare ups?**

Hinamori Amu was sitting in her room, thinking about which guy she liked. That's when her phone rang.

"Moshi...Moshi?"

"Hey Amu-chan! Can you come to the Royal Garden?" A familiar voice asked.

"You...don't...mean?" Amu said, blanching with fear.

"Yep. He's planning something."

"NO! Last time was horrible!"

"See you soon, Amu!"

Tadase then hung up. Amu started wailing melodramatically. In the end, Ran had to chara change to get her to walk out of the house.

* * *

**(Tadase's Pov)**

"King? Why are we here again?" Sanjou Karai asked.

"Tsukasa wants us here," I shrugged.

"Probably to play another matchmaking game," Fujisaki Nagihiko laughed.

"Ugh," I visibly winced.

Last time, I got a gay result. It was freaking Kukai! Ikuto-niisan started spreading a rumor throughout the whole school that I was gay. All of the guys started to call me Tadagay. Even some of my friends did! I had to go through a whole day of crap because of that stupid rumor! Yamabuki Saaya stole my stuff and wouldn't give it back until I crossdressed. When I did, she took damn pictures! It stopped when I punched Kukai and threaten to flay all of them.

"Hey!" Amu-chan panted as she ran inside of the Royal Garden.

"Why are you running?" Mashiro Rima asked.

"Fanboys," she smiled.

"Hi!" A voice laughed.

"What?" Yuiki Yaya asked, her face perplexed.

"We're playing Capture your guy! "Tsukasa informed.

"Huh?" Everyone chorused.

"The girls chase the boys and if she gets her boy, he's her boyfriend for a whole month!" he laughed.

"Are you on crack?" Nagi shouted.

"Nope...I'm high on sharpie!" said Tsukasa as he sniffed the marker.

"Cool! What if you get more than one boy? "Hiiragi Rikka asked.

"They have to do whatever you say. The boys can also make a girlfriend by...," Tsukasa leaned over and whispered in Nagi's ear.

"Ugh," Nagi choked when he smelt the sharpie in the man's hand.

Nagi crossed his eyes and fainted.

"Wake up."Tsukasa prodded Nagi with his foot.

Nagihiko woke up when he was told to do so. His eyes were blank and he didn't seem to recognize any of us. Rima let out a shriek.

"You see, if you want to catch someone, you have to wave a specially-modified sharpie in their face and they pass out like him," The intoxicated man giggled. "The boys have to kiss a girl or do something perverted. Pass these out, Nagihiko."

"Here," Nagi passed out the sharpies.

"Wake up, ya fool!" Rima pushed Nagi into the fountain placed in the center of the green house.

"Dang it!" he shouted.

"Catch!" Tsukasa tossed Nagi another sharpie.

"Dang it!" Nagi cursed.

"Go!" Tsukasa shouted.

Rikka ran around and waved the sharpie in front of Hikaru who fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**(Nagi's POV)**

I can't remember anything. I just know that I have to do whatever the guy with sharpies said. Ugh.. Help! I can't remember anything ... I don't remember any names...

* * *

**(Rima's POV)**

Gosh .. He messed with my boyfriend! He's going down! I ran to Tsukasa and waved my sharpie in his face ... He grabbed it and started to really sniff! Amu and the rest of them threw their sharpies at Tsukasa who got so high, he fainted. I charanaried and tied the man to a tree far away from sharpies. Nagi sat there with a blank expression so I pushed him into the water again.

"Damn it! Nagi, wake up!" I shook him.

"Gotcha!" He smirked as he leaned over for a kiss.

"Ooh!" Amu and Yaya snickered.

"Shut the hell up!" we blushed.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto woke up with a start, rather confused. That had to be one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had..._

_"That's it," he sighed. "No more catnip before bed."_

* * *

**Jenni: **Gomen Nasai if it was too long or horrible! This is my first one-shot so please review and tell me if I did it all wrong!


End file.
